Steamvault
Naga Gnomes Broken |boss=Warlord Kalithresh |type= |level=70 |players=5 |key=Heroic Mode: }} The Steam Vaults (also known as the Steamvault) are the level 70 wing of the Coilfang Reservoir. No key is required to enter. You must defeat the first and second bosses and operate the control panels behind them in order to enter the room with the final boss. All mobs give Reputation to Cenarion Expedition through Exalted. Rep Given: Trash: 12, 2 (non-elite), Bosses: 120, Full clear 1,662 rep. (1,782 if you take the time to kill all of the slaves as well.) The fastest path through the instance nets ~1100 rep. Overview This is a challenging instance, with an unusually large number of mobs, and a couple of reasonably difficult boss encounters. Trash pulls are made up of 2, 3 or 4 elite Naga humanoids, of 5 water elementals (1 elite and 4 non-elite,) or of a single elite bog. Because of the large number of 4-humanoid pulls, the instance favors DPS classes that possess humanoid Crowd-Control abilities: Mages, Hunters, Rogues, Warlocks and Shadow Priests. If not all 3 of the group's DPS members can CC humanoids, a skilled tank can fairly easily hold more than one mob at once, although in heroic mode this is best left as a last resort (for broken CC's) to avoid unnecessary wipes. Almost every pull has a slightly different number and combination of mobs. Make sure that casters are taken down right away (or crowd controlled). The melee can usually be saved for last. A large portion of the instance can be skipped if you pull the 2 guards at the entrance followed by the two bog lords on the right and follow around the right hand side. However, you do not get rep for mobs you do not kill. Excessive skipping, as emphasized below, is also highly likely to cause wipes. The Oracles and Sirens are very dangerous, with AoE silence and AoE fear they can block your healer for ten seconds or make you pull extra groups. Typically you want them crowd controlled at first and dealt with after the other mobs are dead. Be aware though if you as a mage polymorph the siren and she breaks early she will be after you. As soon as she gets into range she will try to silence you, making you unable to crowd control, frost nova her etc. If somebody tries to assist you she will cast an AoE fear, so ensure that person can break it, especially if there are other mobs they may be feared into. A Mind Control pull is an effective way to take out a caster early. If you Mind Control the Sorcerer as the pull, then the other mobs will turn to kill the Sorcerer. When you are about 30% health cast Frost Nova, this will trap the remaining mobs in the pull and allow time for your tanks another other crowd controlling characters to react. This also works in Heroic Mode. Bosses ; Hydromancer Thespia : Thespia is a naga with two water elemental bodyguards. She herself can cast a lightning cloud that does substantial nature damage to anyone under it and has an 'enveloping winds' spell that stuns the target for five seconds. ; Mekgineer Steamrigger : Steamrigger is a mechanical similar to Thermoplugg's pounder. At about 75%, 50%, and 25% health, Steamrigger will call gnomes to repair (heal) him. He also has various special attacks that do not do tremendous amounts of damage. ; Warlord Kalithresh : Kalithresh is a naga working for Lady Vashj. In combat, he periodically attempts to channel energy from the nearest of the tanks of fluid in his room. If he completes the 10 second channel, his attack speed increases by 100% and his damage by 75%; this effect is stackable. Once he reaches this state, a wipe is generally imminent and unavoidable, and it is thus imperative that the entire group focus their damage on these fluid tanks as soon as he begins channelling from them. See the individual boss pages for more detailed information and strategies. Trash Warning: Pull Thoroughly The single most important thing to be aware of for the early parts of this instance is the necessity for thorough pulling. Group leaders in this instance have a tendency to try and rush past various groups of mobs, and early wipes tend to be either due to stray runners triggering other groups of mobs, or members of ranged classes accidentally backing into patrols when trying to get range. Once the group's path through the instance has been decided on, it is vital that the group thoroughly clears all mobs within radius of the determined path, if the group wishes to avoid wipes. The group's leader should not insist on trying to go around mobs excessively in the name of speed or convenience, since the amount of downtime caused by a wipe will generally be considerably more than the time necessary to ensure a safe path through the instance. List of Trash Mobs This is a non-inclusive list of some trash mobs that can be found in the Steamvault. * Coilfang Warrior-Casts Defensive Stance, Battle Shout and Mortal Blow (Reduces an enemy's Stamina and attack speed for 12 sec) ** Immune to Mind Control in Heroic Mode * Coilfang Slavemaster -Casts Geyser (random knockback) and Disarm **Similar to Coilfang Slavehandlers in the Slave Pens instance. Crowd control the slaves, and focus fire on the Slavemaster itself. The slaves will run away once the Slavemaster is dead. Possible to get kicked down from some balconies. ** Immune to Mind Control in Heroic Mode * Coilfang Sorcerer - Casts Blizzard, Frostbolt and Frost Nova. ** Can be Mind Controlled in Heroic. Has a Frostbolt, Blizzard and Frost Nova * Coilfang Siren - Casts Fear (1.5 second cast AoE Fear (about 10 yards range)). Casts Arcane Flare (Initial arcane damage and a arcane dot) and Lightning Bolt. ** Can be Mind Controlled in Heroic. Has Arcane Flare, Lightning Bolt and Fear. * Coilfang Engineer - Melee, casts Throw Bomb (1.2-1.7k damage)and Net (nets a target in place for a few seconds). ** Can be Mind Controlled in Heroic. * Coilfang Myrmidon - Melee, casts Sweeping Strike, Cleave and Execute. ** Immune to Mind Control in Heroic Mode * Coilfang Oracle - Healer. Casts Sonic Boom (instant AOE 10 sec silence), Frost Shock, Heal (heals 16-17.5k health). ** Can be Mind Controlled in Heroic. Has Heal, Frost Shock and Sonic Boom. * Coilfang Leper (leper gnome, non-elite) -Casts Fire Blast, Frost Nova, Shadowbolt, Heal (around 3k health healed) and Shoot **The Leper has a random combinationg of the spelles above. Encountered in large numbers. Should be killed with AoE spells. *'Coilfang Mechanic (leper gnome, non-elite)' -Casts Rebuild (channeled, repairs (heal) a nearby mehcanical ally over 20 sec) **These gnomes should be dealt with AoE spells as they would continue to heal Steamrigger if not killed. * Bog Overlord - Hard hitters with lots of hp, emits a poison that hit for about 400/tic, spits stackable poison at random target. Uses a trample ability when it engages that hits for around 3000 damage on cloth. Also has stealth detection. Can not be CC'd or slowed down. Be extremely wary of pulling adds while dealing with these. Ideally, all mobs in the immediate vicinity of the Bog Overlord should be eliminated first, to avoid wipes. * Tidal Surger - Casts Frost Nova, Water Bolt ( direct damage frost spell) **Comes with 3-4 adds, should be banished, deal with adds first. Frost Nova at low health. Has ranged random target knockback that hits 1000+. Alone, these are not a major threat, however if they are pulled as adds while the players are engaged with another group of mobs, they can cause wipes extremely quickly. The adds and the Surger are immune to frost spells. Quests * Given by Watcher Jhang at the entrance to Coilfang Reservoir. * Starts with a random drop of the same name inside the instance. * Given by David Wayne within Terokkar Forest. * Given by Khadgar at the Terrace of Light in Shattrath City, this is step 6 in a quest chain to obtain the Master's Key that starts with Archmage Alturus at the entrance to Karazhan in Deadwind Pass. The Second Key Fragment is found in this instance. It can be located in the water just in front of the first boss Hydromancer Thespia. This key fragment may be obtained without killing the first boss if simply obtaining the key is your goal. A direct route to the key requires clearing mobs while hugging the right wall from the start of the instance, take a hard right and up the ramp, and clear enough space to be able to jump into the water. Dive into the water at the leading edge of the bridge and search the pond for the key giver. The key may be obtained with six or seven pulls from the start of the instance. Heroic Mode The bog lords stomp is much more powerful, avoid melee DPS. Trash warriors are immune to mind control. Loot Hydromancer Thespia Mekgineer Steamrigger Warlord Kalithresh External links Category:Instances Category:Instance:Steamvault